


Eyes Up

by QuinLova



Series: One Shots [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, I think., Slow Dancing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLova/pseuds/QuinLova
Summary: It wasn't meant to be like this.Nobody commited a murder, and now they were all gonna die.No.NO
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Fujisaki Chihiro
Series: One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824151
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Eyes Up

This wasn’t like the movies.

Chihiro didn’t turn around, innocence in his eyes as he asked if they were gonna die.

No, he just put his head on Hina’s chest, and began brutally sobbing.

No.

NO

Surely someone could someone commit a murder soon, they had an Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, right?

Please, just anything to have more time with Chihiro.

Well if she had one more time…

Hina grabbed onto Chihiro’s hands, and got off her bed, taking Chihiro with her. She placed her and Chihiro’s hands where they needed to be, and began to waltz, humming some love song she heard on the radio some years ago.

“A-Asahina?” Hina cut Chihiro off with a passionate kiss and hands over his ears, as Hina heard Makoto and Togami’s screams abruptly ended.

“Chihiro?”

“Yes?” Hina buried her face into Chihiro’s shoulder.

“I love you.” Hina closed her eyes as she heard the dorm room door be busted down.

_ I’ll see you soon, Fuji _ .


End file.
